The following description relates to an interface device for a content object output on a display device.
The recent lifestyle has been changed technologically rapidly with the development and popularization of media such as a smartphone and a tablet computer. It is now natural to touch displays and see information through them. However, such an environment satisfies the hunger for information, but has a limit in satisfying the desire for experiences. The experiences that flat displays can provide are ones artificially made by designers or programmers and are against common sense of nature sometimes.
Various interface methods and devices have been studied on the basis flat display devices. Tangible interaction is a technique that provides natural and realistic interaction for specific contents or objects on displays.
Recently, many studies using a tangible block have been conducted to implement tangible interaction in a table top computing environment.